


A Condition Of Unity

by grey_sw (grey)



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey/pseuds/grey_sw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>re·in·te·grate: to restore to a condition of integration or unity.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Condition Of Unity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "fluffy fic" prompt on the Tron kinkmeme.

It took Kevin almost half an hour to climb the stairs. He reached the top long after Sam and Quorra were gone, and stood blinking at the rows of dusty arcade games.

_Reintegration really takes it out of you_ , he thought.

Clu laughed at him inside his mind, cruel and angry. _We should have brought my body. You're too damn old, Flynn. Old and weak and--_

"Man, could you shut the fuck up for half a second?" Kevin muttered. "You're really messing--"

"Kevin?"

Kevin froze. There, by the door, was a man with a face he'd never forgotten: he'd grown old, but the sharp grey eyes behind his wire-rimmed glasses were exactly the same.

"Alan," Kevin whispered.

"Kevin, is that-- it _is._ It's really you." Alan surged forward, crossing the distance even before the door to the arcade banged shut. He paused for a second in front of Kevin, his long coat swaying in the dust. Then Kevin grabbed him, holding him tight.

"Alan. Alan, damn, I--" He couldn't talk anymore, couldn't make the words come, so he pressed his face against Alan's neck instead, breathing in Brut and leather. He smelled so good, so _real_ , the same scent after all those terrible, terrible years. His arms around Kevin's shoulders squeezed all Kevin's tears out, and the whisper against his hair -- "Kevin, Kevin, it's you, you came back, I missed you, I love you" -- was the most wonderful thing he'd heard in more than a millennium.

The part of him that was Clu was utterly silent, quiet for the first time. Then all of a sudden Kevin was holding Alan twice as tight, twice as hard, gasping _Tron_ into his ear. Alan laughed.

"That old nickname," he muttered. "I thought I'd never hear it again. God, Kevin, where have you _been_..."

"It doesn't matter," Kevin Flynn said, all of him speaking in just one voice. "Take me home, man."


End file.
